memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Was darf in Hintergrundinformationen von Episoden-Artikeln stehen?
Also, im Absatz Hintergrundinformationen finde ich immer wieder Texte, die ich unnötig bzw. fehl am Platz finde: ;Dies ist der erste und einzige auftritt von... :Wenn wir diese Zeile konsequent überall einsetzen würden, währen Epsidenartikel um einiges Länger weil in jeder Episode irgend ein Charakter/Raumschiff/Spezies/uvm vor kommt den wir nie wieder sehen. ;Dies ist der erste Auftritt von... (wiederkehrender Charakter/Raumschiff/Spezies/uvm) :Auch hier könnte man wieder viel schreiben ;Dies ist der erste Auftritt von Gast-Rolle... :Das finde ich gerade noch Akzeptabel. Würde auf Figuren wie Q zutreffen. Planeten/Raumschiff/Spezies/uvm sollte da nicht rein. ;In der Episode gibt es einen Fehler... :Ob Crusher nun eine Armbanduhr trägt oder 14=1 ist, es ist eigentlich egal. ;In der Episode gibt es einen Konsistenzfehler im Bezug auf Episode/Film XYZ :Wo liegt der Fehler? In dieser Episode oder in der anderen? Wer soll das entscheiden? Sollte raus. andere Informationen sind selten zu finden: ;Dies ist laut einem Interview die Lieblingsepisode von... (Schauspieler/Autor/Star/uvm) :darüber gibt es häufig Informationen die auch wirklich interessant ist ;Dies ist laut einem Interview die schlechteste Episode laut... (Schauspieler/Autor/Star/uvm) :siehe oben ;Diese Episode Gewann... (irgend eine Auszeichnung) :ist klar ;Ein früherer Drehbuchentwurf sah vor... :total interessant fällt euch noch Irgendwas ein was euch bei HGIs fehlt oder was euch oft stört?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 16:15, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) achja, und hier noch etwas das ich nicht reduzieren konnte: Der Selbstzerstörungsbefehl der USS Voyager lautet Janeway-P-1-1-0. Das interessiert niemanden der sich den Episodenartikel ansieht. Man könnte es bei Selbstzerstörung oder sonst wo unterbringen. Aber was soll die Info hier?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 16:27, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Also ich kann dem in einigen Punkten nicht so wirklich zustimmen. Inbesondere gröbere Konsistenzfehler sollten erwähnt bleiben. Und Fehler in Bezug auf die Realität sind nunmal auch nicht egal. Man sollte sich hier allerdings nicht mit den üblichen und allgemein akzeptierten Fehlern wie "Schall im Weltall" oder "Sichtbarkeit der Laser" oder Inkosistenzen bei den Warpgeschwindigkeiten aufhalten, sondern da sollten wirklich einmalige oder kuriose Fehler herein... z.B. "trotz Ausfall der Schwerkraft konnte ABC ohne Magnetstiefel problemlos auf dem Fußboden umherlaufen". Bei Konsistenzfehler in Bezug auf andere Episoden, ist natürlich immer bei der chronologisch späteren Folge der Fehler, da die Autoren ja die vorherigen Episoden kennen sollten. ;) Gut diese Listen mit dem ersten oder letzten Auftritt von XY würde ich auch heraus lassen, dass kann man notfalls in den Artikel der entsprechenden Objekte oder Personen einstellen. Dort würde es auch nicht stören, da die Artikel eh meistens kurz sind, falls es sich um ein "... of the week" handelt. --Mark McWire 16:45, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) "trotz Ausfall der Schwerkraft..." könnte aber auch in den Artkel Künstliche Gravitation oder so schreiben. Das hat nichts direkt mit der episode zu tun. Ich glaube der punkt ist: ICH würde gerne nur Produktionsinfos drin haben--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich :m.E. sollte man ab einen gewissen Punkt aufhören Produktionsfehler intern erklären zu wollen. Auch wenn ihr das natürlich alles als kanonische Fakten einstuft, bleiben wissenschaftliche Fehler wissenschaftliche Fehler. Manchmal gibt es eben keine Erklärung, ausser die der externen Produktion.. beste Beispiele die fehlerhaften Registriernummern "NCC-1305-E" der USS Yamato und "NX-59650" der USS Prometheus, die vom Produktionsstab so nicht gewollt waren und eher auf ein Missverständnis innerhalb des Produktionsteam beruhen. --Mark McWire 17:11, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ganz unabhängig davon ob das ein Fehler ist oder nicht. wenn überhaubt sollte es im Artikel USS Yamato und nicht im Artikel Illusion oder Wirklichkeit stehen. eben da wo man nach dieser information suchen würde--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 17:15, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Ein Klassiker sind auch einfach Wiedergaben des Inhalts, weil die Episodenbeschreibung noch fehlt, weg mit sowas. Und dann die üblichen Kostümfehler und ähnliches, eigentlich ist das reines Nitpicking.--Bravomike 17:20, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Den Rangfehler bei Data in "Gestern, Heute, Morgen" würde ich aber gerne behalten... zumal sie hier ja Dialog und Optik widersprechen und es nicht einfach nur ein reiner Kostümfehler ist, der sonst keine Auswirkungen hat. --Mark McWire 19:02, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Tja, Rangfehler sind immer so eine Sache. Was ist mit Siskos fehlendem Pin in , ein einzelner Kostümfehler ohne Bedeutung? Was ist mit Chalmers fehlenden Streifen in , ein typischer Kostümfehler mit eventuell einer Bedeutung? Was ist mit Spocks Benennung als Lt. Commander in , nur ein Skriptingfehler analog zu einem Kostümfehler oder eher ein wirklich entscheidender Hinweis auf Spocks Karriere? Ich denke, viele HGIs kann man nur im Einzelfall entscheiden.--Bravomike 22:50, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) oder aber wir sammeln alle diese Kostümfehler zentral in einem Artikel wie Rang oder Rangabzeichen--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 08:14, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Das Gute und das Böse:Armin Shimerman (Quark) und Cirroc Lofton (Jake Sisko) kommen in dieser Episode nicht vor.. haltet ihr diese Info für wichtig?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 14:03, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Die MA/en hatte dazu, glaube ich, sogar mal eine Liste mit allen non-appearances, die ich aber gerade nicht finde, vielleicht irre ich mich auch. Bei Mitgliedern des Hauptcast wäre das eventuell sogar interessant, ich habe es in letzter Zeit ein paar mal eingefügt, im nachhinein sehe ich es aber als nicht unbedingt nötig an.--Bravomike 15:29, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Also diese Infos halte ich eigentlich für total überflüssig. Kommen aber auch ziemlich häufig vor. Z.B. sind mir einige Folgen in den ersten Staffeln aufgefallen, in denen es heißt, Jake Sisko kommt in dieser Folge nicht vor, oder dies ist dritte Episode in Folge, in der Miles O'Brien nicht vorkommt etc. Was ich aber wichtiger finde: wenn man sowas stehen lässt, sollte es doch einheitlich sein. Entweder den Charakter, den Schauspieler oder beides. Also, stimmt ihr mir zu wenn ich es reduziere auf :Im Abschnitt Hintergrundinformationen in einem Episoden-Artikel sollten Informationen betreffend der Produktion der Episode niedergeschrieben werden. kann man das so sagen?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 18:40, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich denke schon, dass das konsensfähig wäre. In Ausnahmefällen kann man ja immer noch über einzelne Sachen reden.--Bravomike 18:51, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) zweifellos--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 19:39, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich fand den Titel Hintergrundinformationen schon immer für Fehler und Anmerkungen eher unpassend. Vielleicht sollte man für sowas eine neue Kategorie erschaffen, zum Beispiel "Sonstige Anmerkungen" oder so. --Mit Gruß und Kuss, Mettmann 16:56, 11. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::::Da bin ich etwas anderer Meinung. Ich finde, dass Fehler oder Ähnliches durchaus zur Episode gehören, wie ja auch Metainformationen wie Produktionsdatum/nummer usw. drin stehen. Kann man ja auch in einem zusätzlich Absatz nennen (auch wenns dann ja noch prominenter da stehen würde). Natürlich muss nicht jeder ungereimte Schnitt (Person schaut nach rechts - Schnitt - Person schaut nach links) rein, aber da findet man bestimmt eine Balance, die dann MA-weit gelten sollte. Ich persönlich lese mir z.B. nach dem Ansehen einer Episode gerne den entsprechenden Artikel und speziell die HGIs durch, um auf besondere Dinge wie Fehler, Easter Eggs o.ä. aufmerksam zu werden. Das funktioniert natürlich nicht, wenn solche Sachen an anderer Stelle stehen. --soong101 17:13, 11. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::Dann sind wir aber nicht mehr bei den oben genannten "Informationen betreffend der Produktion der Episode". Oder ich blicke nicht ganz durch ;) --Mit Gruß und Kuss, Mettmann 09:00, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::::Also, bei MA/en haben wir die sogenannten "nitpicks" (Produktionsfehler) zum größten Teil aus den Episodenbeschreibungen verbannt. :::::Erstens sind diese doch oft sehr subjektiv, d.h. es liessen sich genau so gut Situationen erdenken, in denen der aufgefallene Fehler eben kein Fehler ist - da wir aber nicht spekulieren wollen, gehört dies so oder so nicht in die Artikel. :::::Zweitens, und das ist meiner Meinung nach noch viel wichtiger - wenn man die simple Auflistung von Fehlern im Episodenartikel erlaubt, steht das oftmals sogar unserer Hauptaufgabe entgegen, eine vollständige Enzyklopädie des Trek-Universums zu schreiben. Ein Beispiel von vielen wurde oben genannt, die unterschiedlichen Registriernummern der Yamato. Natürlich kann man einfach behaupten, das eine ist die richtige Nummer, die andere ist falsch - aber was macht der Leser, der nur den Artikel USS Yamato anschaut, und nicht auch noch durch alle Episodenartikel stöbert? Die Info, dass es zwei Nummern für das eine Schiff gegeben hat, gehört doch ganz klar in den Artikel über das Schiff, und nicht irgendwo versteckt in eine Episodenbeschreibung. -- Cid Highwind 10:24, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::::::ob Nitpicks in der ma/de überhaupt eine Daseinsberechtigung haben, ist eine andere Frage (die schon häufig genug diskutiert wurde). Wenn sie erwünscht wären, dann wären sie in den Episoden-Artikeln ebenfalls fehl am platz: Die Yamato ist ein wirklich gutes Beispiel: in welchen Artikel gehört dieser fehler? Nach Illusion oder Wirklichkeit? Nein, in dieser Episode war noch alles in Ordnung. Nach Die Iconia-Sonden? Da wurde plötzlich eine andere Registriernummer genannt. Trotzdem haben sich Teile des Produktionstabs dahingehend geäußert das die zweite nummer stimmt... Also, eh wir uns streiten, in welche Episode der Fehler gehört, ist es doch das beste wir tun ihn kurz und schmerzlos in den Artikel USS Yamato. ::::::gehen wir mal vom Nutzer der Datenbank aus. Er möchte die Registriernummer der Yamato erfahren. Wo würde er suchen? Selbstverständlich im Artikel USS Yamato. Er Nutzer weis in dem Moment vermutlich nicht einmal in welchen Episoden das Schiff vorkommt. ::::::nebenbei: ich finde die Lösung im fall Yamato in der ma/en beispielhaft: So und nicht anders sollte es auch in unserem Artikel stehen.--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 11:00, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Ich hab mich hier bisher bisher Neutral gehalten. Ich sag mal ganz ehrlich die HGIs sind dazu da um Intressante Fakten hinzu gefügt werden, seis nun Produktionsmäßig, erster Auftritt, auch mal Filmfehler sind interesant, rausgeschnitte Szenen oder auch Anspielungen die dann in späteren Episoden wiederverwendet werden oder auch allegmeine Fakten zu den Ereignissen zu den Episode. Denn sonst können wir die HGIs gleich weglassen. --Klossi 17:00, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Ich stimme da mit Klossi überein. Ich persönlich lese die HGIs einer Episode gerne, weil sie mir ab und an das eine oder andere Lächeln entlocken und ich sie einfach interessant finde. Interesse. Das ist das Problem. Interesse ist sehr subjektiv. Was der eine interessant findet, das interessiert den anderen nicht die Bohne. Ich glaube, man muss oft von Fall zu Fall unterscheiden. Auch wenn wir (ich selbst eingeschlossen) gerne alles vereinheitlicht hätten, so ist das hier m. E. nur eingeschränkt möglich. -- 21:24, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Ich würde sagen, Konsistenz- oder Produktionsfehler sollten mit in die HGIs aufgenommen werden, muss ja nicht wertend sein. Beispiel: In dieser Episode hat die USS Yamato die Registrierungsnummer NCC-1305-E, in der Episode jedoch NCC-71807. Unnötig finde ich jedoch z.B. diese HGI aus : In dieser Folge verwendet Picard das erste Mal die Phrase "Tee, Earl Grey, heiß". Er trinkt den Tee aber nicht, da er durch eine Fehlfunktion des Replikators eine Topfpflanze statt des Tees erhält. 06:57, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Also ich denke, da wird man keinen Konsens hinbekommen, da jeder etwas anderes für wichtig hält. So brauche ich die Information welcher Hauptdarsteller die Serie verläßt oder neu dazu kommt (Pavel Chekov, Tasha Yar, Beverly Crusher, Katherine Pulaski, Wesley Crusher, Jadzia Dax, Ezri Dax, Kes Seven of Nine)... Dafür sind andere Informationen ganz interessant. So zum Beispiel Inkonsistensen in Episoden ( ): Vulkanier und Romulaner sind von der Physiologie identisch. ( ): Romulaner keine vulkanischen Bluttransfusionen empfangen können. Das widerspricht sich in sofern, da die Verletzten Vulkanier in Das Gesicht im Sand dann wirklich nicht im romulanischen Krankenhaus behandelt werden können.--Tobi72 07:40, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Ich finde, wir können aber auch einen separaten Unterpunkt für Produktionsinformationen sowie einen für Inkonsistenzen hinzufügen. 08:04, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC)